You Are My Obsession
by B2uty ToppKlass
Summary: "Kau terlalu cantik dan manis. Kau membuatku merasa kacau dan hancur. Hanya dengan menatapmu aku merasa mataku menjadi buta. Tiap kudengar suaramu aku berubah menjadi tuli. Tiap kuhirup aroma tubuhmu membuat jantungku berdegup seratus kali lebih cepat."-Pgoon . Topp Dogg Fic . PJoon Fic -PgoonXHojoon*Sligth KiJoon.Yaoi!BoyXboy


Annyeong ^^ Aku kembali lagi dengan Ffnya KiJoon Maaf kalau kalian bosan dengan Ff ku .. aku gak terlalu bijak untuk bikin ff .. dan maaf juga pada siapa saja yang rewiew ff ku .. aku gak sepat menjawap kerna terlalu sibuk . maah jika ff ku bikin kalian pusing

You Are My Obsession

Cast :: Jeon Hojoon *HoJoon*, Jin Hyosang *Kidoh* and Park Sehyuk *Pgoon* (ToppDogg)

Rated :: K+

Genre :: Angst

Warning :: Jika kalian pernah membaca jalan cerita ini .. maaf kerna cerita ini dulu pernah dipost tapi ver lain .. harap kalian bias faham

.

"Manis… Cantik… Indah… Dan menawan…"

"Kau terlalu cantik dan manis. Kau membuatku merasa kacau dan hancur. Hanya dengan menatapmu aku merasa mataku menjadi buta. Tiap kudengar suaramu aku berubah menjadi tuli. Tiap kuhirup aroma tubuhmu membuat jantungku berdegup seratus kali lebih cepat."

"Akhirnya kusadari… Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai aku sendiri tak bisa menahan perasaan ini."

"Aku ingin memilikimu. Dan keinginan ini membuatku semakin gila."

"Tetapi… Kau milik orang lain."

.

.

~Pgoon pov~

"Hojoon!"

Kutatap sosokmu yang langsung berjalan cepat mendekati namja itu. Kau tersenyum sangat lembut dan sorot mata indahmu itu hanya bisa memandangi sosok namja itu. Tanganmu perlahan membelai lembut rambut coklat namja itu.

Menyebalkan.

"Ada yang harus kau lihat." Namja itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan kau merunduk di balik bahu bidangnya sambil meletakkan kedua tanganmu disana. Kau terlihat seperti seekor kucing yang tengah bertengger di bahu majikannya.

Kau sangat menggemaskan.

"Ah, itu kan foto kita waktu ke Busan, Kidoh-yah." Ucapmu dengan suara indahmu.

Namja itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menoleh kearahmu. Kelakukannya itu membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat dekat dengan wajahmu. Namun tak ada raut malu dari wajahnya, sedangkan kini wajahmu mulai memerah.

"Kau kelihatan konyol. Pantas saja Jenissi hyung menertawaimu."

"Yak!" Kau berdiri sambil memukul bahu namja itu. "Kau juga jangan menertawakanku. Aku sudah kesal ditertawai Yano karena peristiwa itu." Kau agak cemberut saat bicara dengannya.

Namja itu tersenyum menatapmu dengan sangat lembut. Tangan kekarnya langsung meraih pinggangmu dan memainkan jemarimu yang lentik itu.

Aku tak suka.

Kau memainkan helaian rambutnya hati- hati sambil terkekeh. "Kau tahu, aku tak suka kalau digoda karena foto itu. Aku juga tak mau mengingat kejadian memalukan itu. Jadi kau harus menghapusnya."

"Percuma saja, kuhapuspun, masih banyak foto ini di ponsel Gohn hyung, Seogoong hyung, Hansol dan yang lain." Namja itu kembali tertawa menggodamu.

Kau kembali cemberut. "Kalau begitu aku marah saja, padamu."

"Yak! Jangan, dong!" Dia langsung berdiri sambil mengusap rambut pirangmu lembut. "Baik, akan kuhapus dari ponselku. Tapi jangan sekali-kali kau ngambek karena hal ini, arra?"

"Sip!" Kau tersenyum sangat cantik menatapnya.

Bola mata coklatmu hanya menangkap wajah dan sosoknya. Bahkan dari tempatku duduk disini, aku bisa melihat pantulan namja itu di bola mata indahmu itu. Hanya ada namja itu. Hanya ada dia, tak pernah ada aku.

Dan aku benci itu.

Apa yang membuatmu sangat mencintai namja itu? Apa yang membuat matamu itu selalu menatap kearahnya?

Kenapa kau tak pernah menatapku?

Perlahan kukeluarkan ponselku dan dengan hati- hati aku mengarahkan ponselku kearahmu. Dan…

CKLEK!

Lagi. Kudapatkan satu gambar dirimu. Setidaknya, aku bisa memilikimu meski hanya berupa gambar virtual ini.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

BRAKK!

Kubanting pintu kamarku dan langsung kulemparkan tas ranselku ke pojok kamar.

"Kenapa hari ini aku tak bisa memandanginya lebih banyak dari biasanya."

Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku. Jam digital yang ada di layar ponselku menunjukkan sudah jam tujuh malam. Aku belum makan malam. Ah, lebih tepatnya aku sangat malas makan malam.

Siapa perduli?

Sejak SMP aku tinggal sendirian di apartemenku. Appa dan umma sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka dan hanya mengirimiku uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku. Jadi aku matipun, kurasa mereka tak akan tahu dan tak akan terlalu kaget.

Kupandangi fotonya yang kujadikan wallpaper di layar ponselku.

Hojoon atau namja cantik yang bernama asliJeon HoJoon.

Aku pertama kali bertemu saat masuk SMA dulu… Dua tahun yang lalu…

**Flassback**

"Kenapa aku bisa diterima masuk ke sekolah khusus namja ini?" Kupandangi papan pengunguman para siswa yang diterima di Perguruan Yeosei tahun ini. Dan namaku ada di urutan ke seratus sepuluh dari sekitar dua ratus lima puluh siswa yang diterima.

Padahal aku berharap ditolak dan aku tak harus melanjutkan sekolahku tahun ini.

"Yeah! Aku diterima!"

Saat itulah kudengar suaranya. Suara yang terdengar seperti yeojya. Suara yang terdengar merdu dan sama sekali tidak terdengar berat seperti namja kebanyakan.

Aku menoleh dan menemukan sosoknya.

Dia berdiri tepat disebelahku. Saat itu rambutnya hitam kelam dan tertiup angin perlahan, membuatnya tampak kontras dengan bola mata coklat caramel yang seperti kucing. Kulitnya putih dan tampak sangat cantik dimataku. Dia bahkan terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari banyak yeojya yang pernah kulihat.

Dia sangat manis… Dan indah…

Dia menoleh dan tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang tak aku kenal tersenyum seramah itu denganku.

"Kau juga diterima?" Kau bertanya dengan suaramu yang lembut dan ramah.

Perlahan aku mengangguk. Dan detik itu juga kurasakan getaran aneh di dadaku.

Kau tersenyum lebar. "Nado. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman. Jeon Hojoon imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Hojoon." Kau mengulurkan tanganmu kearahku.

Dengan perasaan takut, aku menjabatnya. Tapi hanya sebentar. "Park Sehyuk imnida. Annyeong." Detik itu juga aku langsung berjalan meninggalkanmu. Aku tak berani menoleh kebelakang.

Aku tak mau menatap sosok itu jauh lebih lama. Aku takut aku terpenjara di dalamnya.

**FlassbackOff**

Dan dua tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan hari itu. Sayangnya kita tak berada satu kelas. Namun saat aku masuk ke kelas tiga, tak kusangkan kau ada di kelas itu. Kau duduk disana bersama dengan orang- orang yang kau kenal.

Kau tak berubah, hanya saja warna rambutmu yang hitam saat itu berubah coklat terang. Kau tetap cantik seperti dulu.

Sayangnya…

Kita tidak bisa berteman.

Kupandangi lagi fotomu dilayar ponselku. Dan perlahan tatapanku teralih pada ratusan gambaranmu yang terpasang di dinding kamarku. Yeah, kamar ini penuh dengan fotomu yang aku ambil secara diam-diam, Hojoon. Kau tak tahu, kan?

Kau harus menjadi milikku. Setidaknya, aku harus memiliki beberapa bagian dari sosokmu. Sekalipun itu hanya berupa fotomu saja.

~Pgoon pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hojoon duduk memandangi Kidoh yang duduk agak jauh darinya. Senyumnya terkembang setiap kali dia memandangi sosok yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Ya, Kidoh adalah kekasihnya sejak SMP. Cinta yang dibangunnya berdua sudah mengalami saat-saat yang terlampau sulit sehingga pada akhirnya mereka bisa bertahan sampai detik ini. Hojoon teramat menyayangi namja itu, dan sedikitpun tak berniat berpaling darinya.

Sebuah suara pelan membuat perhatiannya teralih. Ditatapnya seorang namja yang duduk dikursi disampingnya. Sesungguhnya, itu adalah kursi Nakta, salah satu teman sekelasnya. Tapi saat itu, Pgoon duduk dikursi itu.

"Pgoon?" Tanyanya pelan, agak hati-hati. Semua orang tahu siapa pemuda bernama Park Sehyuk. Pemuda pendiam yang tidak terlalu suka bergaul dengan banyak orang disekelilingnya. Sekalipun ada tugas kelompok, Pgoon hanya akan mengerjakannya sendiri.

Berkali-kali Hojoon ingin mencoba dekat dengannya, tapi ia ragu. Setiap melihat sorot mata Pgoon yang agak aneh tiap memandanginya, Hojoon menjadi takut dan semakin urung berbicara dengan namja tinggi berwajah sangat tampan itu.

Pgoon menoleh sekilas kearah Hojoon tanpa minat. "Nae?"

"Eung, itu kursi Nakta? Kenapa kau duduk disana?"

"Nakta?" Kiseop agak mengerutkan keningnya.

Hojoon semakin heran dengan pertanyaan Pgoon. Namja itu mengangguk. "Shin Yoocheol atau bias dipanggil Nakta. Kau tak kenal?"

Pgoon hanya menggeleng sambil menatap lurus ke buku yang diletakkannya di atas meja itu. "Aku hanya melihat kursi ini kosong, dan karena aku bosan duduk ditempatku, kuputuskan hari ini akan duduk disini." Mungkin ini kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Pgoon ucapkan dihadapan Hojoon.

Hojoon sendiri hanya mengangguk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sesungguhnya tidak gatal. Dan tanpa keinginan bicara lebih banyak, Hojoon kembali menoleh kearah Kidoh yang kini berpaling menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Hojoon mencoba tak memperdulikan Hojoon disampingnya. Namja itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan kursinya dan berdiri disamping Kidoh.

Saat itulah tatapan mata Pgoon yang datar kembali berubah.

Sarat dengan luka dan kepedihan yang dalam. Pgoon kembali fokus dengan buku yang tetap terbuka dihadapannya. Perlahan dikeluarkannya ponselnya dan menatap wallpaper yang terlihat disana. Jemarinya yang panjang mengusap setiap inci wajah Hojoon yang terlihat.

"Kau… Milikku…" Bisiknya sendiri. Seakan tengah meyakini dirinya, kalau Hojoon hanyalah miliknya seorang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Hojoon pov~

Dia membuatku bingung. Tiap kali aku melihat matanya itu menatap kearahku, aku menemukan berjuta tanda tanya dikepalaku. Banyak hal yang tak kupahami kenapa dia selalu menatap kearahku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Dan sesungguhnya, itu membuatku agak takut bicara dengannya.

Kami bertemu pertama kali saat aku kelas tiga. Dan pertemuan kami itu bukan pertemuan yang baik…

.

"Pgoon-sshi, Hojoon imnida." Aku memperkenalkan diriku pertama kali saat aku berdiri dihadapanmnya. Saat itu tatapannya terlihat sangat kaget dan tak percaya karena menatapku. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikirkannya, tapi wajahnya sangat familiar. "Kita pernah bertemu?" Tanyaku lagi.

Pgoon menggeleng cepat sambil kembali fokus dengan buku tebalnya. "Tidak. Sehyuk imnida panggil aja Pgoon dan Jangan memanggilku dengan formal."

Tanggapannya sangat dingin. "Ah, baiklah. Mianhae kalau aku mengganggumu." Aku langsung membungkuk pelan dan kembali ke arah anak lainnya yang ingin aku kenal satu persatu. Hanya saja ada yang aneh. Aku merasa diperhatikan seseorang.

Naluriku terbilang cukup baik untuk hal seperti ini, aku menoleh kearah yang tepat. Saat itu Pgoon sedang melihat kearahku dan saat dia mengetahui aku menoleh, dia langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dariku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Kalau dia tak berminat berteman denganku, kenapa dia memperhatikanku seperti itu?

.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" Lamunanku pecah karena suara Kidoh. Perlahan namja itu menepuk kepalaku pelan sambil memposisikan wajahnya tepat dihadapan wajahku. Kidoh tersenyum manis menatapku. "Kenapa diam saja?"

"Ah, ani." Aku bersandar di kursiku untuk agak menjauhkan wajahku darinya. "Aku sedang bingung saja."

"Bingung kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Hanya pikiran konyol. Jangan dipikirkan." Kutepuk kepala Eli lembut. Dan saat itu juga aku merasakannya, merasa ada sepasang mata yang kini tengah menatapku sangat tajam.

Tanpa menoleh, aku sudah bisa mengetahuinya. Selama setengah tahun di kelas ini, aku bisa mengetahui siapa yang menatapku seperti ini tanpa menoleh. Ya, Park Sehyuk atau dikenali sebagai Pgoon. Aku yakin saat ini dia tengah memperhatikanku.

"Kau diam lagi." Untuk kedua kalinya, Kidoh menghancurkan lamunanku. "Kalau memang tak ada yang kau lakukan, ayo kita main ke kelas Xero. Dia punya cerita bagus tentang Jenissi dan pacar barunya itu."

"Ish, berhentilah mencampuri urusan Sangdo."

"Kau tak tahu, sih! Kali ini pacar Sangdo itu noona-noona dari Kyunghee. Kali ini seleranya cukup tinggi, setelah dia pacaran dengan seorang ahjumma di kedai ramen di dekat universitasnya."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Sangdo itu agak unik, dia mudah jatuh cinta dengan yeojya yang lebih tua darinya. Di umurnya yang baru dua puluh tahun, dia pernah berpacaran dengan seorang yeojya berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Dan sekarang, pilihannya jatuh pada seorang mahasiswi yang juga lebih tua darinya.

"Aku tak mau ikut, ah. Kau saja."

"Ish! Kau ini nggak asyik!" Kidoh mengacak rambutku sambil tertawa kecil. "Oke, aku ke kelas Xero ya." Kidoh langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkanku.

Saat Kidoh berjalan meninggalkanku, tatapan tajam itu tak kurasakan. Perlahan aku menoleh, dan Pgoon tengah sibuk membaca bukunya. Kenapa dia selalu memandangiku setajam itu? Apa dia menyukaiku? Ah, itu tak mungkin! Seumur hidup, mungkin bisa dihitung berapa kali aku bicara dengannya.

~Hojoon pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pgoon kembali mengambil foto Hojoon secara diam-diam. Kali ini Hojoon tengah berada di pinggir lapangan sepak bola, menyemangati Kidoh dan namja dikelasnya yang tengah berlatih tanding dengan siswa kelas dua. Hojoon berdiri tepat disamping Yano, maniak baseball itu tentu saja malas ikut bertanding sepak bola.

Setelah mendapatkan satu foto Hojoon, Pgoon kembali memperhatikannya. Kembali jemarinya menyentuh setiap inci layar foto itu. Senyum tulus kini terkembang di wajahnya, membuat parasnya terlihat semakin tampan. Matanya yang sering kelihatan gelap, tampak berbinar samar.

"Kenapa dia bisa terlihat sebegitu cantiknya dimataku?" Gumamnya sendirian.

"Hey,Pgoon!"

Perhatian Pgoon tertuju pada seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, Kidoh. Dia menatap Pgoon.

"Bisa kau tolong ambilkan bola di sana?" Kidoh menunjuk kearah di dekat kaki Pgoon, barulah disadarinya ada sebuah bola yang berada di dekat kakinya.

Tanpa bicara, Pgoon berdiri dan menendang bola itu kearah lapangan.

"Kau mau ikut bermain?" Kidohkembali bicara.

Dan Pgoon hanya menggeleng pelan sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya duduk tadi. Tatapannya kembali tertuju pada sosok Hojoon yang terlihat di layar ponselnya.

"Ya, bagaimana bisa kau mencintai namja seperti dia? Namja yang namanya saja tak minat untuk kuketahui? Kenapa kau tak pernah bisa melihatku? Aku hanya ingin kau menatap kearahku!"

Pgoon mengepalkan tangannya yang tengah memegang ponselnya. Tak perduli apakah ponsel itu akan retak karena tenaganya, dia hanya merasa kesal. Sangat kesal.

DUGH! Tiba- tiba seseorang menubruknya hingga ponsel itu terlepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh di rerumputan.

"Ah, mianhae." Yano membungkuk sopan sambil menatap Pgoon takut.

Saat mendengar suara Yano, otomatis gerakan Pgoon terhenti. Dia tahu dengan siapa Yano berada. Dia bisa merasakan auranya, dia bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya, dia tahu siapa yang ada disamping Yano.

Sebuah tangan terulur untuk mengambil ponsel Pgoon. Saat itu juga Pgoon tersentak dan berniat mengambil ponsel itu. Hanya saja Hojoon sedikit lebih cepat. Ada berjuta alasan kenapa Pgoon tak bisa langsung merebut ponselnya yang kini berada di tangan Hojoon.

Hojoon tertegun. Sepintas dia melihat sesuatu yang familiar di matanya saat menatap layar ponsel Pgoon. Detik berikutnya, barulah dia sadar kalau layar ponsel itu menampilkan sosoknya. Sosoknya yang dia tak tahu, kapan gambar itu diambil.

Dengan perasaan kacau, Pgoon merebut ponselnya dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Hojoon dan Yano.

"Wae, hyung?" Yano bertanya pelan. Hojoon tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yano. Kini dada Hojoon mulai berkecamuk. Hatinya kacau saat mengetahui kenyataan aneh ini. Nafasnya seakan tercekat. "Hyung?"

Hojoon benar-benar diam. Dia tak berani bicara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Pgoon pov~

Dia melihatnya! Dia melihatnya! DIA MELIHATNYA!

DEGH!

Kini aku bisa merasakan sepasang mata menatap kearahku. Dengan hati- hati aku menoleh dan kudapatkan Hojoon tengah menatap kearahku dengan tatapan penuh keheranan. Dia pasti bertanya- tanya kenapa layar ponselku menampilkan gambaran sosoknya.

"Hojoon~" Aku kembali menatap kedepan saat kudengar namja itu memanggilnya.

"Ah, Kidoh… Wae?"

"Ani. Kau kenapa terus memperhatikan Pgoon?"

"A-aniya. Aku tak memperhatikannya."

Jantungku berdegup kencang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Kenapa di suasana kelas yang sebising ini, aku bisa dengan mudah mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tapi sesungguhnya, asal dia yang bicara, aku pasti bisa mendengarnya.

Namja itu bergumam. "Kalau begitu yah jangan menatap terus kearah situ. Aku agak tak suka. Ini pertama kalinya kau menatap kearah namja lain dan aku jadi agak cemburu." Dia terkekeh pelan. Berani bertaruh, saat ini dia pasti tengah mengusap kepalamu dengan lembut.

"Ya. Aku tak mungkin menatap namja lain selain dirimu."

Dan kalimatmu itu, membuat hatiku sakit. Hancur…

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu jangan tatap dia."

Perlahan aku menoleh kebelakang dan kelihat namja itu tengah menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Hojoon. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan hatiku semakin hancur. Sakit. Kenapa kau seperti itu? Kau milikku!

BRAKK! Sontak aku melempar ponselku dan kelakuanku itu membuat semua mata tertuju kearahku.

Aku langsung berdiri sambil menarik ranselku. Sebelum aku berjalan, aku menatap kearah Hojoon yang menatap heran kearahku.

Kau… Kau akan menjadi milikku. Kau hanya milikku.

**Flassback**

Hojoon dan Yano yang pergi ke canteen pun kembali berkumpul dengan member lainnya . Kidoh pun turut ada disitu dengan temannya yang bermain tadi .

"Yano! Hojoon! mana airnya ? " minta Hansol

" ini Hyung~ "Yano pun memberikan air kepada semua .

"Hojoon hyung .. kau gak apa apa kan ? kenapa kau diam begini ? apa yang kau lihat dari ponselnya Pgoon Hyung ? " Tanya Yana yang mungkin pusing melihat Hojoon diam dari tadi .

" Aku kekelas dulu ya " Ucap hojoon tanpa menjawap soalan dari Yano . Hojoon terus meninggalkan member lain yang kaget melihat sikap nya . Hojoon gak seperti biasanya.

" Yano .. ada apa dengan Hojoon ? " Tanya B-Joo

" Gak tahu hyung .. tadi pas aku gak sengaja tabrak Pgoon hyung .. Hojoon hyung membantu mengambil ponsel Pgoon hyung yang terlempar .. setelas itu dia terus diam "

" Pgoon ? Siswa adeh itu ? ngapain dia sama Hojoon , Kidoh kau tahu kenapa ? " Soal Gohn pada Kidoh . Kidoh hanya diam tidak berniat menjawap soalan dari Gohn.

" Ada apa dengan Hojoon ? Kenapa dia malah diam jika berhadapan dengan Pgoon .. akhir akhir ini jugak dia sering melihat kearah Pgoon .. apa dia punya masalah dengan Pgoon ? " bermacam soalan yang sedang Kidoh fikirkan.

**FlassbackOff**

~Pgoon pov end~

Hojoon berdiri di gerbang sekolah sendirian. Matanya terlihat cemas menatap layar ponselnya. Kidoh tak kunjung datang menemuinya di depan sekolah. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya benar- benar cemas. Tatapan mata Pgoon sebelum dia berpaling meninggalkan Hojoon lah yang membuatnya takut.

Hojoon bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dengan Pgoon.

"Kau masih disini?" Satu suara membuat Kevin tercekat. Dengan perasaan agak takut dia menoleh dan menemukan Pgoon berdiri tepat disampingnya. "Aku kira kau sudah pulang."

"A-anou… Aku menunggu Kidoh."

"Ohh." Hanya itu balasan dari Pgoon. Selama beberapa menit, keheningan menyapu diantara kedua namja itu. Pgoon perlahan membuka mulutnya dan terlihat senyuman sinis di wajah tampannya. "Kau tahu?" Mulainya.

Hojoon berpaling menatapnya."Eh?"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memasang fotomu di layar ponselku?" Otomatis Hojoon melotot shock mendengar pertanyaan Pgoon. Hojoon perlahan mundur menjauh dari Pgoon, tapi tiba- tiba tangan namja itu menahan tangannya. Kini Pgoon sudah memandangi mata Hojoon dalam dan tajam.

"P-Pgoon…?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

DUGH! Saat itulah sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepala Hojoon. Dan kegelapan langsung menyelimutinya.

.

~Hojoon pov~

Sakit… Kepalaku sakit sekali…

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Kegelapan yang sejak tadi memenjarakanku kini berubah. Kini aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat asing bagiku. Ya, ini sebuah kamar. Hanya saja kamar ini tidak terlalu terang. Satu- satunya cahaya berasal dari lampu meja yang berada di dekatku.

"Dimana aku?"

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara itu membuatku kaget. Kualihkan pandanganku keasal suara itu. Kulihat seorang namja yang duduk di kursi sambil menatap kearahku. Namja itu tersenyum sangat manis dan lembut. Hanya saja… Matanya menakutkan bagiku.

Pgoon.

"P-P-Pgoon?"

"Aku menunggumu cukup lama sampai kau terbangun." Dia bicara dengan nada yang sangat ramah. Sangat berbeda dengan Kiseop yang pernah bicara denganku. Senyum tulusnya tak kunjung pudar. Tapi justru hal ini membuatku semakin takut.

"Kau… Kau yang membawaku kesini?"

"Ini rumahku." Ujarnya sambil berdiri dan duduk disebelahku. Tangannya perlahan mengusap tanganku yang terasa gemetar. "Kau gemetar? Kau kedinginan… Atau merasa takut?"

Tentu saja aku takut!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku dengan suara setenang mungkin. Namun aku yakin tetap saja suaraku agak gemetar menahan rasa takut yang kini menyelubungi seluruh tubuhku. "Kau… Tak berniat buruk, kan?"

"Tidak." Pgoon terkekeh pelan. Tatapan matanya lurus ke depan. Dan perlahan aku ikut menatap lurus. Detik itulah aku kembali terkejut saat kutemukan puluhan, atau mungkin ratusan fotoku tertempel di dinding kamarnya.

Whats?!

"Kau kaget?"

Kutatap Pgoon yang tetap menatap lurus kedepan sambil tersenyum. "Kau…"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu." Pgoon menoleh sambil tersenyum. Jemarinya mengusap wajahku. Bisa kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin. Berbeda dengan sentuhan Kidoh, dia sangat dingin… Juga menakutkan.

Aku menahan nafas sambil mundur. "Pgoon… Aku mau pulang."

"Wae?" Namja itu beringsut mendekatiku kembali. "Kau takut padaku?"

"Anggap saja aku tak melihat kejadian ini. Aku ingin_"

"Kau harus disini." Tiba-tiba dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan sangat erat memelukku. "Kau harus tetap berada disini. Bersamaku. Menemaniku. Kau harus menjadi milikku. Aku tak mau melihatmu bersama dengan namja itu."

"Pgoon! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" Aku meronta dipelukannya. Hanya saja Pgoon jauh lebih kuat dan kekar dariku. Pukulan dan rontaanku sama sekali tak membuat pelukannya mengendur, justru semakin kuat. Dan kini lenganku terasa sakit. "Sakit! Lepaskan aku!"

"ANI!" Pgoon berseru sambil memelukku jauh lebih erat. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu seujung jaripun. Sudah cukup aku bersabar selama dua tahun ini untuk bisa diam saja melihatmu. Aku tak mau terus berada dalam jurang ini sendirian. Aku tak mau melihatmu bahagia menatap namja lain dihadapanku. Kau harus menjadi milikku."

"Jangan konyol!" Aku langsung menampar wajahnya dan itu membuat Pgoon diam. Aku langsung bergerak cepat lepas dari pelukannya dan berlari ke pintu. Pintunya terkunci.

"Kau tak akan lepas lagi." Pgoon berdiri sambil menatapku. Senyumannya kembali terulas, tapi itu membuatku semakin takut.

Dia gila!

"Hojoon, aku mencintaimu."

"Aniya! Aku mencintai Kidoh!"

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA!"

BRAKK! Pgoon mendorong tubuhku kuat hingga membentur pintu dibelakangku. Tangannya kini mencengkram kedua pergelangan tanganku kuat-kuat.

"Aku benci dia. Aku tak suka caramu menatapnya. Aku tak mau kau menjadi milik siapapun apalagi dirinya!"

"Pgoon, hentikan! Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Ini gila! Kau terobsesi padaku dan itu membuatmu kehilangan kesadaranmu!" Bentakku ketakutan sambil berusaha lepas dari cengkramannya.

Pgoon tertawa sinis. "Nae, aku gila. Dan kau yang membuatku seperti ini!"

DEGH! Aku tertegun.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku? Bertahun- tahun aku hanya bisa menatap bayanganmu. Aku tak bisa berada sedikit lebih dekat denganmu sedangkan kau dihadapanku bahagia bersama namja lain. Apa kau tahu seperti apa rasanya menatap fotomu setiap waktu?! Kau tak tahu!"

Aku tertegun mendengarnya.

Intonasi suara Pgoon melemah. "Kau tak paham apa yang aku rasakan… Jangan salahkan aku kalau pada akhirnya aku menjadi seperti ini."

"Pgoon, mianhae." Ujarku pelan dan hati-hati. Saat ini namja yang ada dihadapanku agak sedikit diluar kendali. Jika aku bicara salah sedikit, akulah yang akan terkena masalah akhirnya. Dan perlahan juga cengkramannya di lenganku mengendur.

Pgoon menunduk frustasi dihadapanku. "Aku mencintaimu, tapi sedikitpun tak ada celah bagiku untuk bersama denganmu. Tak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk berani bicara denganmu. Aku mencintaimu sampai akhirnya aku tenggelam sendirian di dalam bayangan dirimu."

"Pgoon. Kita bisa menjadi teman, kan?"

"ANDWAE!" Dia menatapku tak terima. "Aku katakan aku ingin memilikimu. Aku tak mau menjadi temanmu dan tak mau ada namja lain yang berada disisimu. Hanya aku. Hanya aku yang boleh berada disisimu!"

"Pgoon, jebal! Kau tahu aku sudah mencintai namja lain, aku juga tak terlalu dekat denganmu, jadi_"

"Aku tak perduli, Jeon Hojoon!" Dia menyentakku kasar sambil menatap mataku tajam. "Kau tetap harus menjadi milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh kau cintai. Kau tahu itu?"

Dia benar-benar diluar kendali!

"Ani!" Aku langsung menyentakkan tangannya sekuat mungkin sampai akhirnya aku berhasil lepas darinya. Kembali aku mencoba memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya.

Aku harus bagaimana?! Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku! Aku takut sekali!

"Kau tak akan kubiarkan pergi kemanapun!" Tiba- tiba Pgoon menarikku dan mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh di lantai. "Kau tak akan kubiarkan kemanapun lagi. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu meski itu hanya sedetik, Hojoon. Apa kau tak mengerti!" Namja itu bersimpuh dihadapanku dan kembali memelukku.

"Ani! Lepaskan aku! Kau membuatku takut! Lepaskan aku,Pgoon! Tolong! Seseorang tolong aku!" Jeritku histeris. Air mataku mulai keluar. Aku terlalu takut sampai menangis. Aku takut. Aku benar- benar takut!

"Percuma kau menjerit. Disini hanya ada kau dan aku. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggangguku." Pgoon kini menatapku sambil tersenyum menakutkan. "Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae, my princess." Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku.

Apa dia akan menciumku?

ANI!

"ANDWAE! ANDWAE! Jangan! Kumohon jangan mendekat padaku!" Jeritku sambil meronta kuat dalam pelukannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan agar namja itu bisa memahami ketakutanku.

Tapi, apapun yang aku lakukan… Mustahil.

BRAAKK!

DEGH! Aku terdiam saat melihat pintu kamar Kiseop terbuka lebar. Eli berdiri di depan pintu dengan nafas terengah- engah dan seragam yang lusuh. Keringatnya bercucuran.

"Ki-Ki-doh"

"Apa yang kau lakukan,Pgoon!" Dengan satu sentakkan, Kidoh menarik Pgoon dari hadapanku dan mendorong namja itu ke sudut kamarnya. Kidoh bersimpuh dan memelukku yang sudah gemetar sambil menangis ketakutan. "Gwaencahana, Hojoon? Uljima… Aku sudah disini."

Kupeluk tubuh Kidoh sambil menangis pelan. Setidaknya… Kini aku tak takut lagi.

"Kau… Kau sudah gila, hah?!" Kidoh berteriak.

"Ya! Aku memang sudah gila!" Balas Pgoon. Kulihat dia berdiri agak terhuyung- huyung. "Aku gila karena Hojoon! Apa aku salah? Dan kau, Jin Hyosang… Jangan sentuh dia dengan tanganmu!" Pgoon berlari kearah kami dengan cepat.

Kidoh langsung mendorongku menjauh dan menahan serangan Pgoon. Tubuhnya jauh lebih kuat dari Pgoon, kurasa dia tak akan terlalu kesulitan. Dan tebakanku memang tepat, dengan mudah Kidoh mendorong Pgoon mundur dan kembali menghentakkan tubuh Pgoon ke pojok kamar dan memukul wajahnya.

"Kau yang seharusnya jangan menyentuh dia! Apa kau tak lihat seperti apa ekspresinya saat menatapmu!" Kidoh menunjuk kearahku. Dan bisa kulihat, Pgoon kini menatap kearahku dengan tak berdaya. "Dia takut padamu! Kalau kau memang mencintainya, bukan cinta itu yang dibutuhkan Hojoon! Kalau kau memang mencintainya, kau seharusnya paham akan hal itu dan tidak membuatnya takut! Cintamu pada Hojoon membuatmu menjadi orang gila!"

Pgoondiam…

"Apa Hojoon pernah bilang kalau dia membencimu? Apa Hojoon pernah bilang kalau dia tak mau jadi temanmu? Berulang kali aku melihat Hojoon bersikap ramah, tapi kau membalasnya dengan dingin. Kalau kau memang mencintainya, kau tak akan membuatnya menangis gemetar karena ketakutan, Park Sehyuk!"

Kidoh benar… Semua yang dikataknnya benar. Perlahan aku berdiri dan berjalan tertatih kearah Kidoh, Kidoh juga langsung menahan kedua lenganku yang terlalu lemas. Kutatap Pgoon yang kini duduk sambil menunduk menatap lantai.

"Apa kau tak bisa mencintaku…?" Tanyanya lemah.

"Mianhae." Balasku masih dengan agak gemetar. "Aku… Aku tak bisa mencintaimu. Tapi kalau kau ingin menjadi temanku, kita bisa memulainya dari awal."

"Pergi." Pgoon berujar dingin. "Pergi dari hadapanku."

"P-P" Kidoh menarik lenganku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Sorot matanya tampak memerintahku untuk menuruti permintaan Pgoon. Kidoh menuntunku berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang agak mengerikan itu. Namun sebelum aku benar- benar keluar, kutatap lagi Pgoon yang masih dengan posisinya.

Apa dia tak mau meminta maaf?

"Ayo, Joon."

Aku langsung mengikuti langkah Kidoh yang berjalan pelan-pelan. Dia… Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Apa benar selesai begini saja? Apa dia bisa mengerti hanya dengan kata-kata yang Kidoh ucapkan tadi?

~ Hojoon pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hojoon menatap kearah pintu kelas. Tak lelah dia terus menunggu seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas. Meski bel masuk sudah berbunyi, orang itu tak kelihatan sama sekali. Orang itu,Pgoon.

Kidoh yang duduk disebelahnya, menempati kursi milik Nakta, langsung meraih tangannya perlahan. "Dia tak datang."

"Aku kira… Dia akan datang."

"Dia tak mungkin datang."

Seorang guru masuk ke kelas sambil membawa buku pelajaran. Sebelum guru itu memberikan pelajaran dia berbicara pelan. "Hari ini aku baru saja mendapat kabar, salah satu teman kalian yang bernama Park Sehyuk atau Pgoon sudah berhenti dari sekolah. Dia pergi ke Kanada untuk menyusul keluarganya."

Hojoon dan Kidoh tertegun mendengar kabar itu. Beberapa siswa mulai bertanya alasan kenapa Pgoon mendadak pindah, tapi sang guru tak bisa memberi jawaban yang tepat. Dia hanya bilang, kalau tiba-tiba Pgoon menghubungi sekolah dan menyerahkan surat keluarnya dari sekolah begitu saja.

Tak ada seorangpun yang benar- benar tahu alasan menghilangnya Pgoon dari Seoul. Ya, tak ada seseorangpun yang benar-benar tahu kecuali Hojoon dan Kidoh. Dan keduanya juga tak berniat untuk membuka rahasia itu.

Bagi Hojoon, cukuplah dia yang tahu tentang insiden itu. Tak perlu ada orang lain yang membenci Pgoon karena telah bersikap buruk kepadanya. Tak perlu ada yang mengingat apa yang dirasakannya terhadap namja tampan itu.

Hanya Hojoon… Hanya Hojoon saja yang mengetahuinya. Dan itu sudah sangat lebih dari cukup.

~The end~


End file.
